Are You Alright?
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Dawn steps into a village with so many people in. But one catches her eye; and he always seems to be getting into trouble.  Rated for fluffiness and slight wounds. A gift to MasterofHearts1313. He'll understand! :3


Are You Alright?

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Type: Normal, One-shot

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Couple: Kyle X OC

Dedication: MasterofHearts1313

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm on a roll! Anywho, this is for MasterofHearts1313. He'll understand the purpose, but no one else will! As always, the OC is Dawnitrea Marie Sun. Please remember to vote in my poll for 'Caught in the Middle'! Love you all! Oh, and one more thing; I LOVE EGYPT! Happy late Valentine's to all you readers, and I hope you enjoy this. **

Dawn walked into a strange village, wondering where she was. There were cherry trees and it was lovely. She saw a man standing under a cherry tree and walked to him. As he came into her line of sight, she saw his red-brown hair, his scruffy clothes, and his farmer-like look. She shyly stepped forward and tapped his shoulder. He winced and turned to her. As she saw him, she gasped as she saw him weak and hurt. "Are you alright?" She cried. He chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, thanks. Who are you?" His voice was weak, and it worried me.

"My name is Dawnitrea Marie Sun." He admired her long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a simple blue-purple dress and her lips were full and pink. He chuckled. "I'm Kyle. I'm a farmer here." The girl frowned and took his hand. "We have to take you to see a doctor!" She pulled him gently, and he followed. Something about the girl caught his attention more than Mana, or Rosalind or even Alicia; but it was something he didn't know . . . yet.

She looked around and saw a sign that said that the hospital was to the East. She went East with Kyle and opened the door. "Excuse me; is there a doctor here?" A lady walked out and gasped.

"Kyle, what happened to you? I told you to be careful!" Dawn led him with the nurse to a ward, and she healed him with some medicine and bandages. The nurse then turned to her. "Thank you for bringing him; he almost never understands that he needs medical help." Dawn smiled and blushed.

"It was just what I had to do. Nothing special." The nurse shook her head and held out some money.

"Take it, dear." Dawn frowned and shook her head.

"I can't take money for doing something that had to be done! It wasn't a favour; just what I had to do." Dawn then got an idea. "Is there an inn in this town?" She asked. The nurse nodded and gave her directions to go west until she saw a sign. Dawn thanked her and said goodbye to her and Kyle. Making her way out, she saw a little girl dressed in red playing with a green-haired boy. She giggled and picked up the ball that had rolled away from them. "Did you drop this?" She asked them. They nodded and the boy took it. "Thanks, Lady!" Dawn giggled again and walked away, waving at them. She continued walking west until she saw the sign. The brunette walked in and saw a man standing at the counter. "Um, excuse me; do you have any rooms available?" She asked. He grinned widely and nodded.

"Of course, miss! That will be twenty gold." Dawn searched through her pouch and managed to bring out twenty gold coins. He smiled and led her into a square-shaped room. It was cozy, and the bed was neither too large nor too small. There was a table and a mirror. She smiled and took the key the innkeeper gave her.

So Dawnitrea Marie Sun stayed in the town named Alvarna for several months. She got to know a maid, a blacksmith and several other people. Her best friends were Rosalind, Cecilia and Mana. Rosalind De Sainte Coquille was the richest girl in town, and she lived in a large manor with her always-hungry father and funny brother. Her brother's name was Max, and Dawn admired him greatly. She would always talk to him when she was upset, and he would cheer her up. Cecilia was their maid, and she was an elf, too! Ceci – as we called her – respected humans greatly, like her father. But the boy living with her, Jake, hated them. He was nice to her, but to others, he wasn't. Mana's father owned the general store in town, and he was very protective of her. Of course, as with any person, there were people she disliked. She didn't like Alicia or Julia that much. Alicia was the nurse's daughter, and she was a fortune teller. The way she dressed and the way she treated people annoyed Dawn greatly, and she just avoided her. Julia, the person running the bathhouse, was very blunt and rude to her. She avoided her, too. The two kids Dawn gave the ball to were named Cammy and Roy.

One day, she received a letter. She opened it and read it. It said:

Dear Dawn,

I hope you're alright. Could you come meet me under the cherry tree on Spring 27th, at 7pm? I miss you so much. I've heard that you and Cecilia, Mana & Rosalind have become friends. That's great! Well, I'll see you then, I hope.

Best Wishes,

Kyle

She read it over and over again, not knowing why. She and Kyle talked often; they helped each other when one of them would put up a request on the bulletin board. She usually spent her time with her friends, as he spent his time on his farm. She had to admit that she was starting to like the man. The year before, on Autumn 1st, the Adventure Contest came. Dawn stood with her three friends, chatting with them. The girls didn't usually enter contests, but rather enjoyed watching them. Each was cheering someone on. Ceci was cheering Jake on, Rosalind was cheering Ray on; Mana was cheering Max on, just to keep him happy. Dawn was cheering for Kyle, of course. She smiled as she saw Kyle running back, holding the item Herman had hidden. "Let us announce the winners." Herman said. Everyone had their fingers crossed. "In 3rd place is Ray!" Rosalind cheered, happy that he had at least come in the top three. "In 2nd place is Jake!" Ceci cheered happily. 2nd was good enough for her. "And in 1st place. . . Kyle!" Dawn cheered loudly and ran to him, hugging him. Their cheeks burned with a blush, but they didn't care. From that moment on, she had loved him. She didn't admit it to herself, of course, but she loved him.

It was Spring 14th when Dawn received the letter, so she had to wait thirteen days to see Kyle. During those thirteen days, Kyle avoided her completely. She felt like he didn't want her to talk to him, and became lonely. Her friends noticed, but none commented. They simply tried to cheer her up with gossip and games. Even Cammy tried, but none succeeded. She was too depressed to play; too depressed to talk. Even when the Eating Contest came, she stayed at the inn.

Spring 27th finally came, and Dawn waited until half-past six to go out. No one was in the square or anything. She was free to go to the square. She arrived a little earlier than seven, and gasped as she saw Kyle panting and wounded as he limped out of the crossroads. Those crossroads led to the three dungeons, and he had gotten hurt in one of them. Dawn ran to him and pulled him under the cherry tree. The cherry blossoms rained upon them as she stared at him in worry. He smiled up at her weakly. "Sorry for not talking to you." He said. "I just. . . I couldn't keep it a secret if I'd talked to you sooner. . . I want you to know that. . .from the moment I met you, I" – He coughed heavily, and she sat him up, patting his back – "F-from the moment I met you, I was . . . I was . . . I was in love with you, Dawn." The words hit her like a slap in the face. Kyle loved her. Kyle loved her and had loved her from the moment he'd met her; just like she had loved him, just like she continued loving him. Kyle had loved her and he'd said it as clearly as the sun shines in the sky. It felt as right to hear as to see the clouds flying in the sky. Tears formed at her eyelids as she took his words in. He took it as a negative response and sighed. "I know you don't feel the sa-"He was silenced by her lips on his. She kissed him as an answer, since she couldn't speak. Her voice was gone.

Years passed and Dawn & Kyle stayed together. They married and everyone was happy for them; except for Alicia and Julia of course. On a late Summer evening, Kyle walked in, tired. Dawn ran to him and held him in her arms, their daughter and son worried. Aria, the girl, started by heating her father's soup. Whereas Aaron, he got the first aid kit. It was a normal day in a normal farmhouse, just as the abnormal people lived.

End.

**A/N: Well, good? Bad? Haha, I hope everyone liked it. I took MoH1313's advice, and they didn't necessarily fall in love right there. Plus, some more description was added. The abnormal thing is about the end of 1****st****/2****nd**** gen. But I'm not telling since some people may not have gotten there. **

**Love you all,**

**R&R**

**Lina**


End file.
